


just drive.

by ourfallenangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Sam Winchester Stands Up for Self, Sam Winchester is So Done, Spoilers, coda 15.16, sam doesn't let dean walk all over him for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfallenangels/pseuds/ourfallenangels
Summary: jack is going to die and dean expects sam to be fine with it. he's not.
Kudos: 5





	just drive.

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for 15.16 !!  
> this is inspired by last night's episode :)

"Hang up the phone." Dean said out of nowhere. Sam looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Hang it up." 

"O-okay." he pressed 'end call' on Castiel's contact. "What's going on?"

"I've got an update. While you were researching, Billie payed me a visit." 

"Billie?"

"Yeah. It's go-time. Chuck's done with all the other worlds, and he'll be here any day now. We gotta be ready."

Sam exhaled sharply. 

"And there's something else." 

"Something else? What?" 

"Jack's gonna die." 

Sam felt like he got punched in the stomach. "W-what are you talking about?" 

"It was always part of Billie's plan. He's known this whole time, and he's ready. In order to kill God and Amara, Jack has to die."

Sam closed his eyes. "Billie told you all this while you were getting burgers?" 

Dean sighed. "No." 

"No? What do you mean no?" 

"Cas told me, before we left. Few hours after Jack told them. Before we even got the call about Travis." 

"So...you've known this entire time." 

Dean said nothing. Sam nodded to himself. "Stop the car."

"What?"

"Stop the car!" 

Dean slammed on the breaks and pulled over. Sam jumped out and walked a few feet away. Dean rolled his eyes and got out after him. 

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dean? I thought we were past this!"

"Come on-" 

"No! I can't believe you, seriously, you're still keeping secrets? After everything!"

"Sam-"

"How could you not tell me? How could you not tell me about something this big?"

"Because I knew you couldn't handle it! You didn't trust Billie's plan, and when we found out about Amara you started raising these ethical questions!"

"And I shouldn't? You of all people should know that blind faith is stupid!"

"Come on, man."

"No. You have too much faith in them. Jack's gonna kill himself and you expect me to just- shut up about it?" 

"Yes!"

"No!"

"This is how we end Chuck. This is the only way we'll ever be free."

"You're unbelievable, you know that? Is that really all you care about? Your fucking freedom? You're willing to let Jack- you're willing to let our family die just so you're out of Chuck's grasp?" 

"You wouldn't?"

"You know damn well I wouldn't. I'd rather be in his control for the rest of my life than to watch my family die just to kill him." 

"Sam-"

"I'd rather die. I've watched my entire family die more than once. I'd rather die than do it again." 

Sam turned around and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Jack's number. 

"Who are you calling?"

Sam ignored him. Jack picked up after four rings. "Sam?"

Sam closed his eyes at the sound of his voice. In a way, he already felt like he lost him. 

"Hey, Jack." he said, his voice cracking. 

"Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Um, Dean told me. About what's going to happen when you-" he cut himself off, clearing his throat and holding back tears. 

"Sam, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I just didn't know how-"

"Jack, it's okay. Just uh-" he cleared his throat again. "Are- are you sure there's no other way? I mean no other spells, rituals, anything?"

"I've checked. Cas has probably checked too. There's nothing. I'm sorry for keeping this from you." 

"No, it's- it's not your fault. I get it. Uh, we'll be home soon." 

"Okay. Stay safe, Sam." 

"Yeah." 

He hung up and let out a shaky breath. He felt a warm tear fall down his face and he quickly wiped it away. He turned back to Dean. 

"How could you keep this from me?" he said in a low voice. Dean was standing against the car with his arms crossed. 

"You've been through so much. We all have. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, well, I would've gotten hurt anyways."

"I'm sorry, Sam." 

"How are you so okay with this? 

"It's the only way." 

Sam scoffed. He brushed past Dean and got back into the passenger's seat. Dean followed and started the car. 

"Sam-"

"Please, don't. Drive. Just drive." 


End file.
